Star Wars: Old Legacy Era RPs
The term 'Legacy Era' applies to the period beyond any published Star Wars work set after the Post Imperial Period of Galactic History. This gives Roleplayers and Gamemasters an unwritten future to work with allowing them the most creative liberty as they move the Star Wars timeline forward; building upon what was. Galactic Community The Old Legacy Era uses Star Wars Legends, and the Expanded Universe prior to Episode 7. The Galactic Government of the year 140 ABY is the Galactic Federation Triumviate which was formed by a merger of the Galactic Alliance Remnant and the Empire-in-Exile. This galactic government presides over a galaxy which had seen 5 years of rule under a New Galactic Empire headed by Darth Kryat who the combined powers of the Galactic Alliance Remnant and the Empire-in-Exile defeated. The Galactic Federation Triumviate is in this era a temporary executive council as politics move to the formation of an Assembly that will lead the Galactic Federation. This executive council consists of the Supreme Commander of the Galactic Alliance, the Empress of the Fel Empire, and the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. It should be clarified that the Emperor of this iteration of the Empire is protected by light sided Imperial Knights and sees the force as a tool with applications but a dangerious tool to be used by select few. In short the galaxy is at the point of being ready to form a new government but is currently in a period of military occupation under an intern government that people are weary of- though one promising a Galactic Federation. The main concern for this occupation are remnants of the New Galactic (Sith) Empire infiltrating the new governments that are forming to be part of this federation. As such persons may seek to restore the recently defeated state. The Triumviate *Empress Marasiah Fel - Trained as an Impeiral Knight during her mother's rule Empress Marasiah Fel was leader of the Imperial Knights during the rule of the One Sith and with their defeat, that is the defeat of her brother Draco, she became Empress. She initiated an ambitious communications project designed to finally connect the outer rim to the HoloNet properly- a project calling for the construction of relay stations on thousands of worlds. *Supreme Commander Stazi - Leader of the remnants of the Galactic Alliance he's now part of the Triumviate while that Galactic Alliance reforms to become, like the Fel Empire, a member of the emerging Galactic Federation. He's a deeply flawed individual, dedicated to the Alliance in such a way that he'll go to any means to insure it's survival. Fortunately he does not see the Galactic Federation as destroying the Alliance. Having had to fight alongside Roan Fel, Marasiah's father- against the One Sith he's over the course of his interactions come to accept them. *Jedi Master Kruhk - An ancient Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars, at one point believed killed by Grevious when he was in fact badly wounded. During the Clone Wars Kruhk found began to doubt certain Jedi teachings; specifically 'There is no Death, there is only the Force.' was difficult given the war. Kruhk survived the purge in secrecy and lived in solitude until around 10 years ago when the New Jedi Order found him. He's currently leader of the New Jedi Order. Category:Star Wars